


believe me when I say I can't live without you

by bergaraguitara



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable Ryan Bergara, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Ryan Bergara Being an Idiot, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Scared Shane Madej, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bergaraguitara/pseuds/bergaraguitara
Summary: The usually stoic and calm Teej looking panicked brought Shane to a new level. He broke away from the group, jogging towards TJ, yelling, “Where the fuck is Ryan?!” He turned around to face the group. Ryan chewed on his thumbnail as he watched it unfold on his phone screen. Of course he felt a little guilty. But, if he was going to propose to the most wonderful man in the world, he wasn’t going to get on one knee on a starry night and tell Shane he’s pretty and amazing. He was going to do it the Ghoul Boys way. And that meant fucking with Shane a little.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 7
Kudos: 267





	believe me when I say I can't live without you

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!!!! this is gonna be the start of a series about these dumbasses!! there'll be some smut later on and a hella lot of development:) lmk what you want to see!!!!

In all their years of Unsolved, in all the places Ryan had been with Shane that made him tremble in anxiety, he had never felt fear the way he felt it now. 

Bouncing back and forth in Ghoul HQ, his phone buzzes, and Ryan tries to calm his shaky hands long enough to read the incoming texts. 

SEAL the DEAL team 6  
Jake: I still fucking hate whoever named this group chat, by the way.

Ryan wheezed, his fingers flying to respond.

Ryan: I named it, dipshit.  
Jake: You’re no longer my brother.  
Aria: I volunteer for replacement.   
Ryan: Application accepted.  
Aria: Fuck yes. Bergaria.  
Jake: Oh god oh fuck

Ryan smiles big and shakes his head, leaning against the desk in the back of their set. He was high on adrenaline, and maybe that had something to do with how much he wanted to hold all his friends in LA and at Buzzfeed close in this moment, when they felt more like family. The last five years of his life had been the best of his life, because of these people. Because of one person. 

Ryan: So are we good? Is everyone clear on what we’re doing??  
Devin: oh my god, yes, bergara, we get it  
Jen: ^^^ it’s all set up. don’t worry.  
Scott: we’re almost there.   
Daysha: ahhhhh!!!  
Scott: by the way bergara, the fact that your plan involves scaring the shit out of my brother?   
Scott: …welcome to the family dude. i knew i liked you.

Ryan wheezes again, softly, though his eyes grew a little teary. He truly liked Scott, and he knew damn well the feeling had not always been mutual. The protective brother he is, the first time Shane introduced them, he had glared at Ryan the whole time. It wasn’t until a few months in, when Scott and Ryan had gotten trapped in a Buzzfeed elevator together for hours, when they bonded over their love of sports, California, and irritating Shane.

Ryan truly felt like he was gaining another little brother.

At least, he hoped he was going to be. Ryan whimpered and bounced up and down some more, rolling his neck around to relieve tension in it. God, he was nervous. 

Scott: shane’s parking. ready, kelsey?  
Kelsey: Ready!!! Ready Ladylike??  
Freddie: rrrready. daysha, aria, worth it?  
Stephen: we’re not fucking doing this chain response thing.  
Aria: Yes we are Lim. Ready.  
Scott: walking in now.  
Scott: are you ready, ryan?

Ryan exhaled shakily, his hands trembling.

Ryan: Ready. Seal the deal team 6, go.

On cue, Ryan’s phone lit up with a FaceTime call from Kelsey Impicciche. His finger trembled as he clicked accept. 

The camera was turned around towards Buzzfeed reception, where Scott and Shane Madej were walking through the doors. Ryan watched without blinking as his scene unfolds.

He had planned this to a T. He had written a correctly-formatted screenplay, sent it to his old professor at Chapman to look over, and asked dozens of coworkers to participate, a huge grin on his face as he’d walked through the office, slyly depositing scripts onto desks.

And there his friends and coworkers stood, in a pre-planned panic. Kelsey was standing to the side of the group, pointing her phone towards the group. Nobody would look twice at Kelsey streaming something at the office.

“Shane!” Jake screams, breaking through the crowd and running towards him. Ryan almost feels a pang of guilt when he sees Shane’s face fall into worry. Almost. He’s too excited. Shane quickly walks to meet Jake in the middle, his brows knitted in concern.

“It’s Ryan,” Jake pants worriedly. 

“What’s going on?” Shane asks in a tone that indicated he may not truly want the answer. His face went a little pale. Scott stood behind him. 

“Something’s wrong,” Daysha says. Fuck, Ryan forgot what a good actress she can be. “Like, seriously wrong. More than usual Bergara shitheadedness.”

Ryan squints and shakes his head, smiling. That last line wasn’t scripted. Fucking Daysha.

TJ runs into the room, right on cue. The usually stoic and calm Teej looking panicked brought Shane to a new level. He broke away from the group, jogging towards TJ, yelling, “Where the fuck is Ryan?!” He turned around to face the group. Ryan chewed on his thumbnail as he watched on his phone screen. Of course he felt a little guilty. But, if he was going to propose to the most wonderful man in the world, he wasn’t going to get on one knee on a starry night and tell Shane he’s pretty and amazing. He was going to do it the Ghoul Boys way.

Groups of people were running through the lobby in a panic, and shouts of “Ryan Bergara”, “holy shit”, and “somebody get Shane!”

“I’m right here! God,” Shane strains desperately, his face red. Everyone freezes, staring at him, suddenly silent. “What the fuck is going on?!” 

They all look at each other with concern. 

“Guys!” Shane screams running into the next room of the open concept office. Kelsey follows. “Why is Jake here? Why is everyone freaking the fuck out?” 

Ryan pushes the heel of his hand into his smile. 

“He went that way!” Aria shouts to no one in particular, pointing out at the studios. Everyone in the room looks nervous, and as Shane’s eyes scan them, he whispers an “oh my God,” and bolts, arms pumping. Kelsey giggles and follows him. 

“Ryan!” Shane’s voice booms, throwing open the office door to the alley, where everyone standing, also looks worried. Shane whimpers and opens the door to the mailroom, next door. “Ryan! Ryan! Ryan!”

Aria: He’s headed for the studios, Ryan.  
Jake: GO GET HIM TIGER

Ryan watches his phone as Shane rips open the door to the studios, before putting it down on the desk behind him and inhaling deeply. He could hear Shane’s footsteps outside. Ryan smiled, heart pumping, just as Shane threw open the door to Ghoul HQ. 

The taller man stood there for a moment, staring into Ryan’s eyes, tilted up at him with the most adoration a person is capable of projecting. His big, bright smile broke his lips, and he chuckled. Shane runs straight to him, hugging him tightly for a moment, muttering, “Ryan, oh my God, what’s wrong, are you okay, holy shit—“ before prying away and holding his boyfriend at arm’s length, one hand reaching up to cup his jaw, jerking Ryan’s face around to look for signs of damage as Ryan giggled and swatted at him.

Shane looked into his eyes as he started to comprehend that nothing was wrong with Ryan. He tried to look angry, but he couldn’t hide his relief. 

“Holy shit, man,” he breathes. “What gives?”

Ryan’s eyes somehow fill with even more love, and a small bit of mischief. Shane leaned closer to him, his thumb stroking over Ryan’s stubble, grown out to perfect length, the way he knew drove Shane crazy. 

“Supernatural, season three, episode two,” Ryan spoke, through a huge smile, leaning into Shane’s touch. Shane’s eyes trace every inch of his face, trying to decode Ryan’s words. Ryan’s smile got bigger, and his voice grew softer. “The first time you told me that you loved me.”

The coworkers crowded around the door of Ghoul HQ to watch, careful not to disrupt their moment. Jake and Scott were at the front, holding onto each other like their team was about to win the Super Bowl.

Shane’s thumb traced Ryan’s cheekbone as the shorter man continued. “You said, ‘I’m not like you, Bergara, ghosts and demons and wind doesn’t scare me.’ I said, ‘okay, big guy. heroin, avocado pits, does anything else truly scare you?’” Ryan’s eyes melted into happy crescents. “You said—“

“— that nothing scares me more than the thought of someone I loved being in danger,” Shane finished. “‘Like you.’”

Ryan grinned mischievously, through his eyes remained solemnly loving. “Payback for scaring me at the fucking Winchester mansion, Big Guy.” Shane scoffed and laughed, shaking his head and leaning in to kiss Ryan.

Before he can connect with Ryan’s lips, Ryan jerks. The flicker of hurt on Shane’s face leaves as soon as Ryan wheezes softly, shakes his head gently, and leans in, “Hey Big Guy?”

Shane cocked his eyebrows in response.

Ryan fishes into his back pocket and removes a small black box, his adoring eyes never breaking from Shane’s as he melted to the floor on one knee.

“I know you think I’m full of shit most times,” Ryan softly speaks. “But you need to believe me when I say that I can’t live without you.”

Shane’s adorable, droopy eyes stare down at Ryan. He grabs onto the Unsolved desk for balance— he will literally fall over if he doesn’t. 

“Shane,” Ryan softly stares at him. The coworkers hold each other, silent with anticipation. Ryan’s smile grows with every word he speaks. “That scares me, because I’m a fucking mess,” he says, making them both wheeze. “and you’re a fucking sasquatch.” Ryan sighed and shook his head. “God, I spent so long thinking about what to say right now, but now that I’m seeing you, all I want to say is how much I fucking love you.”

“Ry—“ Shane tries to interject, looking like he’s stuck in a dream.

“Please marry me,” Ryan says softly, pleading, vulnerable eyes trained up at his man. 

Shane is at a loss for words. He tries to speak the only word on his mind, and no noise comes out. The coworkers hold their breath. 

Shane suddenly grabs hold of Ryan’s arms, making him yelp happily, pulling him up to be standing and throwing Ryan’s arms around his neck. “Yes,” Shane spoke as he pulled Ryan’s lips to his, crashing them together as the room explodes in cheers, the boys trying to laugh and press kisses to the other’s lips at the same time. A soft kiss, and they both open their eyes at the same time, pausing to stare into the others’s. They both look like they want to say more, scanning each other’s faces up and down, taking in a breath and holding in words they can’t find. 

Shane, looking down at the man he held in his arms, the man who amazed him every single day with his passion, his talent, his beauty, inside and out. His beautiful brown eyes he could get lost in for hours, the muscles that were objectively sexy, the way Ryan’s eyes, cheeks, lips, entire fucking face curved into a blinding smile whenever he saw Shane. 

Ryan, looking up at Shane’s stupid face, his scruff, his norweigan eyes and his dopey smile, fell even more in love with him in an instant.

They both loved the other in a way they had never thought possible, and their hearts lifted and merged together at the confirmation that they felt this way, that they wanted to feel this way for the rest of their lives. For forever.

All this in their short gaze into the other’s eyes, as their friends flooded Ghoul HQ, cheering. The boys seemed to not even notice, Shane wheezing into another laugh as he wrapped his long arm around the small of Ryan’s back, pressing him against himself; Shane’s other hand reaching up to hold Ryan’s face, stroke it for a moment, before guiding it back to his. Champagne erupts around them as they smile through the sweet kisses they share. They pull away to acknowledge the celebration around them, laughing and hugging their friends, drinking champagne out of the air as Ladylike sprayed it everywhere. (that was gonna suck for the interns to clean up.) 

As everyone continues to chatter, Shane and Ryan hug one more time, happiness pulsing through their bodies. “You fucking idiot,” Shane grins, now knowing all the work Ryan had put into this proposal. Ryan smiles and hums proudly, resting his head against Shane’s collarbone. Shane smiled and rested his chin atop Ryan’s head, stroking his back. “My fucking idiot.”

Just before they’re pulled back into the celebration, Shane squeezes his back, holding Ryan close as he feels the vibrations of his fiancée humming softly in content, and Shane grins evilly, taking the moment to roll his hips against Ryan’s, giggling when he yelps.

“What was that about?” Ryan says, grinning.

Shane pulls away, resting his hands on Ryan’s cheeks. “Payback for scaring the shit out of me,” he says, kissing him one last time.

“Some real bitch payback,” Ryan mutters through his smile, making Shane roll his hips again.

“Baby,” Shane coos, “just you wait till I get you alone.” Ryan shudders under Shane’s words and his excruciatingly sexy wink. 

Fuck. He gets this forever.

Fuck, he thinks, hugging Shane tight. I love him.

“Seal the Deal team Six!,” Aria screams, raising a half-empty bottle of champagne. “We fucking did it! We gave Buzzfeed clickbait for FUCKING YEARS TO COME!” 

Everyone screams in joy.


End file.
